Episode 93 - Professor Gary! Transcript
(The episode begins where Squidward comes back home to his Tiki Head Island house along with his flowers he brought from the flower shop and goes into the kitchen to take out everything he has) Squidward: La da dee, La de dum, La de do. La da dee, La de dum, La de do. Huh? Oh I thought I told that idiot not to follow me while shopping at the flower shop. Well, at least my flowers survived this trip. (Sniffs his flowers in his hand with his nose but some purebrad snail got caught up on Squidward's nose) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (Starts to sneeze) AHHHH-CHOO!!! (Sneezes Snellie out of his nose and panted) Snellie, Would you please find your own flowers to sniff! Snellie: (Slithers to Squidward) Meow. Squidward: What about Gary you asked? Snellie: Meow reow meow meow. Meow. (Gary comes out of the flowers when the flowers wilted in Squidward's hands) Gary: (Jumps out of the flowers right next to Snellie then to Squidward) Meow reow reow reow meow. Squidward: What are you talking about, Snellie? (Points to Gary) That disgusting little pest isn't really smart! Gary: Meow?! (His tears comes out of his eyes and starts to cry) MREOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!! MEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!! (His tears are all over Squidward's floor) Squidward: My floors!! Think fast squiddy!! (To Gary) Uh don't cry, Gary! Uh why don't you and Snellie go play outside. (Pushes Gary and Snellie out the door outside) Whew. That was close. (Gary stops crying) Gary: It's not fair! Squidward thinks that I'm not smart! Snellie: Cheer up, Gary. Nobody is perfect. Not everyone has to be smart. Gary: You're right, Snellie. I'm not as smart as Squidward. Snellie: Why don't we walk through town of Bikini Bottom. That always makes you feel better. Besides I was upset too when Squidward gave me away. Gary: Yeah you're right. Let's go for a walk in Bikini Bottom. Just the two of us. Together. (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to Bikini Bottom where Gary and Snellie are slithering on a sidewalk) Snellie: It's not so normal to be very smart, Gary. Just look around. Lots of fish are not as smart as the snails and worms. Gary: Yeah but everyone else is really smart and a genius. SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Plankton even Mr. Krabs. Mr. Krabs: (Crawls on the sidewalk sniffing his nose for money and finds a penny and picks it up) There you are. (Puts the penny in his pocket and crawls on the sidewalk again) Gary: I guess I'm not as smart as I use to be. (He and Snellie slithers back to SpongeBob's house but Gary trips and falls into some yellow paint and clothes making him and Snellie splash yellow paint all over their shells. Now their shells are yellow all over) Snellie: Oh no. Gary are you okay? Gary: (Gasps) My shell is yellow! Snellie: (Gasps) So as mine! Gary: Look at us! We look exactly like Yo-yo the famous snail! Snellie: Someone mistakes you for Yo-yo, Gary. Gary: We better tell all the other snails in the Snail-Clubhouse what happened. (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to the Snail-Clubhouse where Gary and Snellie comes in telling Boss, Dan, Spike, Petey, Muffsies, Foofie, Mary, Billy, Rocky, Lary and the alley snails what happened) Boss: Hey Runt, Little Girl, What's all the hover up about anyway? Rocky: Explain all about it. Lary: Yeah. Where were you? Petey: Please tell us. Gary: Well you see, Snellie and I decide to go for a walk through town in Bikini Bottom. She told me that nobody's perfect. Not everyone has to be smart. But then we trip on some yellow paint and clothes. And now we look exactly like Yo-yo the famous snail! Snellie: It's a very long story you know. We got yellow paint all over our shells. Boss: Really? Let us see. (Gary and Snellie lets the snails see their shells which are now yellow) All Snails: (Gasps) Lary: Merciful Neptune! Gary, Snellie, your whole shells are yellow! Mary: (Smiles) It's colorful! Muffsies: Yeah. They look just like my shell even if it doesn't have a diamond like me. Foofie: I don't know about those yellow shells but it's hurting my eyes! Petey: And it's not inside the book about a shell which is yellow all over. Rocky: Yeah. It says here in Petey's book it looks more like a yellow shell like the Professor wears it. Gary: Professor? Snellie: What's a Professor? Spike: Isn't he the guy who invents everything in science and makes chemicals in his lab? Dan: Oh Spike all professors had to be smart just like us snails. Not some people who are in school. Boss: Well it's all true boys. So Runt, how would you like to be a Professor in the Bikini Bottom High School. Gary: Me a professor? I would love to, Boss. Thank you. Snellie: And I can be a professor's ascent! Lary: Brilliant! Old Gray Snail: Now that is the idea we wanted to hear. Old Red Snail: Kid, you and the professor's assistant got yourselves a deal. Old Green Snail: Smart idea isn't it ol' chum? Gary: It is a smart idea. Being a professor in high school is going to be a blast! C'mon you guys! To the Bikini Bottom High School! All 15 Snails: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! (Slithers out of the clubhouse to the Bikini Bottom High School fast as the scene fades to black. Scene cuts to the Bikini Bottom High School. Pearl and her teenage girl friends watched teenage boy friends play football outside) Pearl: Boy, How I love the high school being a girl teenager is fun watching the boy teenagers play football. Judy: Oh Pearl. Everybody knows that girl teenagers don't play football. Amy: We girl teenagers always do a cheerleading. Jenny: Totally. Jenna: How romantic. All 15 Snails: (Off screen) Yaaaaaaaay!!! Bikini Bottom High School!!! Pearl: Hey you guys, sounds like Gary and his snail-friends coming toward our high school. Judy: What do we say we all give them a warm welcome! Jenna: Yeah. Being a teenager and all that. Amy: Oh Snails!!! Hey!!! Jenny: Over here!!! Gary: (Saw Pearl and her girl teenager friends) Guys, It's Pearl. And she's in the Bikini Bottom High School where she belongs with the rest of the teenagers. Snellie: Show them that you are a professor, Gary. (All 15 Snails slithered toward Pearl and her teenager girl friends who are watching the boy teenagers play football) Gary: Uh, Hi Girls. Pearl and the girls: Hi Gary. (Giggles) Gary: What? Pearl: What's with the yellow shell? Gary: Oh that. You see. Snellie and I went for a walk toward the town in Bikini Bottom but then I tripped and fell into some yellow paint. It splashed me and Snellie and got our shells all over this yellow paint. We look just like Yo-yo, But I became a Professor. Pretty funny huh? Judy: You? A Professor? Snellie: Yeah. And I'm a Professor's Assistant. Lary: It all makes sense. Aren't you girls going to let us inside your high school? Pearl: Could we? Sure thing! (Claps) Oh we always wanted a Professor! Amy: You can come hang out with us! Jenny: The teacher will be so pleased to have all you snails in our High School. Gary: Uh-huh. Let's stick together. (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to inside the Bikini Bottom High School where Pearl and the girl teenagers show the teacher Ms. Flounder All 15 Snails that they brought in the classroom) Pearl: See Ms. Flounder, we've brought along the snails you wanted in the classroom. Ms. Flounder: Eww. You know how disgusting those snails are? We teenagers are really gross out against snails. Pearl: But not me. I love snails. Especially talking ones. Judy: You see we we're in Boating School talking about snails. Amy: We've been talking about the seven snail-kids Gary and Snellie have to SpongeBob and the others. My favorite snail is Micheal. Jenny: My two favorite snails are Victoria and Sweet Sue. Jenna: My favorite two snails are Edward and Penney. Judy: They're cute but my favorite two snails are Eugene and Pat. Pearl: My dad's favorite Pet Snail is Little Dollar. He's green filled with million bucks. He even has a dollar sign on his shell. All 15 Snails: Meoooow. Ms. Flounder: Oh really? Well then who are the two snails with the yellow shells? Pearl: That's Professor Gary. And this is his assistant Snellie. Gary: Meow. Snellie: Meow. Lary: Meow. Petey: Meow. Muffsies: Meow. Foofie: Meow. Mary: Meow. Billy: Meow. Rocky: Meow. Pearl: See? They haven't even spoke a word. Judy: Watch this! We're gonna make them talk. Amy: (Blows a balloon with a lot of fair) Any second now. Pearl: You won't regret this! (Pops the balloon with a sewing pin and all 15 snails jumped up with a surprise) Gary: Pearl! What do you think you're doing!? Snellie: You made us jump up with a surprise!! Lary: Yeah! Don't even do that!! Ms. Flounder: (Gasps) Great Neptune! It is true. Those are talking snails! Pearl: Well not just Gary, Snellie and Lary. Every snail in Snail-Park too. Ms. Flounder: Wow! So many snails! Oh Professor Gary! How would you like to be in our High School with the rest of your Snail-Friends? Gary: We accept to stay! Ms. Flounder: Great! (Gets out her contract paper) Here! Sign this contract here, here and here. Gary: Okay! (Writes the contract paper with a pencil and signs it) Signed!! Boss, Dan and Spike: What?!! Snellie: Done! Muffsies: It's a deal! Mary: Melsee! Billy: I'll say. Petey: Sounds great! Lary: Shocking! Foofie: How original. Rocky: We love to stay at your High School! Old Gray Snail: Look who signed the contract. Old Red Snail: I'm proud of that kid. Old Green Snail: Guess he really is smart. (All three old alley snails sighs. Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to science class where all 15 snails shows the teenagers how to make a volcano even Pearl) Gary: Today we're going to make a volcano. It's very simple really. A volcano is a giant mountain filled with Lava and burned rocks as you can see the volcano you saw in Bikini Bottom has been erupted this last year. Snellie: So were gonna make it altogether. Lary: Yeah. You saw Mount Bikini Bottom erupt before right? Gary: Let's make the volcano with science. First, get out a clay and make it into a volcano mountain. Just make sure you put a big hold on top and make it really really deep. (Pearl and all the teenagers made a volcano mountain out of clay and puts a big hole on top and make it really really deep) Now you have to wait for the clay to dry up for at least 5 hours. Boss: This won't take for long for the clay to dry up won't it class? Pearl: Ahh great. Just great. French Narrator: (Reading time card) 5 Hours Later... (We see Pearl and the teenagers' Volcano mountain made of clay is now all dry up and not sticky on their tables) Mary: There! Now that didn't take too long for your clay to dry up now was it? Pearl: Oh no. What's the next thing we have to add on our Volcano? Gary: Now add water to your volcano in a big hole. Make sure you don't fill up too much. (Pearl and the teenagers added water by pouring it into their volcanoes) Petey: Now this is a perfect project for a science fair! Rocky: I love Bikini Bottom High School. Gary: And now add your bottle of blood just a teeny bit into your volcano. (Pearl and her teenagers added a teeny bit blood from a bottle into their volcano mixed with water) thinking in his head I think I'm beginning to like teaching the students. Muffsies: Ooh. Bloody. Snellie: Make sure the blood is inside the volcano. Lary: Yeah. Blood mixes with water. Judy: Alright. We are ready for our last project! Gary: Okay. Now the last thing for your project for your volcano is to add a little chemicals to it. But don't put too much or else. Jenny: Or else what? Spike: Or else... Your volcanoes you made will explode and made a huge mess. Dan: Or they'll be a lava everywhere in the classroom or even worse lava will be everywhere in Bikini Bottom. Boss: Like this! Ker-Pow!! Pearl: Okay. We'll do it. (Pearl and the teenagers added a lot of chemicals into their volcano mixed with water and blood) Petey: That's telling em how to make a volcano made in science. Boss: Oh Runt. Looks like you can't seem to get out of this contract you signed from that lady Flounder. Gary: C'mon Boss. What can possibly go wrong? Lary: Yeah! Something will happen! Pearl: Watch this! I'm going to put in more chemicals! Teenagers: Us too! (Pearl and the teenagers pour in more chemicals into their volcanoes but their volcanoes they made exploded and shoot a lot of hot lava and hot rocks to flood the whole classroom) All 15 Snails: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Boss: What have you done!!? Gary: Oh no! The lava's overflowing! Snellie: It's rising! Let's get outta here!! (All 15 Snails and Pearl and the teenagers run out of the classroom and out of the High School building as the hot lava shoots up to the sky inside the Bikini Bottom High School at the top like a volcano. Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue and Edward came slithering to the Bikini Bottom High School) Micheal: Hey! What's going on in Bikini Bottom High School? Eugene: Something terrible just happen to the school who made a volcano explode! (All 15 Snails bump into the seven Snail-Kids while being out of the Bikini Bottom High School alive) Gary: Kids! Run! The lava's are about to hit Bikini Bottom! Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue and Edward: Whaaat?!! (Pearl and the teenagers run passes all 22 snails while being chased by hot lava as the hot lava makes a big wave at all 22 snails) All 22 Snails: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to all 22 snails who are still of hot lava is coming toward them. All 22 Snails started to run for their lives) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (Big Wave of hot splashed into the town in Bikini Bottom. Meanwhile SpongeBob looks at his window to see the town of Bikini Bottom at his house) SpongeBob: Hmm. What's all the commotion? (He looks through the window and saw a big hot lava crashing down toward the town of Bikini Bottom) Holy Neptune!! My Gary is going to be splashed in a hot lava!! Along with his Snail-Friends!! I gotta save them before it's too late!! (He goes outside to Bikini Bottom to save all 22 snails from the Hot lava) Don't worry Gare-Bare!! I'll save you!! (We cut back to Bikini Bottom where all 22 snails are being chased by hot lava and hot rocks while screaming) Victoria: MOMMY!!!... All 22 Snails: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! (The hot lava covered the whole streets in the town of Bikini Bottom while all 22 snails climbed on top of the building with Pearl and the teenagers) Pearl: HURRY!!! (All 22 Snails made it to the top of the building along with Pearl and the teenagers) All 22 Snails: (Gasps... gasps again) look to the right scaredly (We see the hot lava burning the whole streets and boatmoblies in the town of Bikini Bottom) Pearl: THERE'S NO WAY OUT!! Gary: Why did I signed that contracted!!? Pat: MEOOOOW REOOOOOW!! Spike: I told you that snail wasn't really smart! Dan: Squidward was right. Gary wasn't really that smart! Pearl: We have to get rid of the lava somehow! Gary: But how? We can't seem to get out of this! And we can't find a way out of this contract. I love having people thinking I'm smart. Snellie: Okay. Gary snap out of it! Let me try to talk to you out of it! Face it! You're a hero and we snails really need you. None of this wouldn't happened if you haven't become a Professor and I've become your assistant! And we don't have yellow shells! (Suddenly, The yellow paint from Gary and Snellie's shell have been washed off) Gary: You're right, Snellie. I can't quit! I must find a way out of this contract and stop the hot lava from coming toward Bikini Bottom! Mary: That's our Gary! He's my hero. Billy: Our hero you mean, Mary. Muffsies: Really Mary's hero and a love. Petey: We'll just need water to stop the hot lava! Foofie: Oh very good sir. Water it is. Pat: Meow! Edward: But where are we going to find any water? Penney: Yeah. We're in water you know. Lary: I know. We'll find water at a water pressure factory building! Gary: Great idea, Lary! C'mon you guys let's get some water! (All 22 Snails jumped off the building and avoided the hot lava and slithers all the way toward the building where there's water pressure) Judy: Where they going? Pearl: Could be any place. (All 22 Snails slithers inside the water pressure factory building) Old Gray Snail: I'm not so sure about this. Should we really save Bikini Bottom from the hot boiling lava using this water pressure? Old Red Snail: Nobody would use this water pressure without permission. Old Green Snail: Hey! There's a bucket full of water someone is filling up. Boss: Maybe that's the one we can use to stop the lava from burning the whole town. Are you with me, Fellas?! All 21 Snails but Boss: Yeaaaah!! Boss: What are we waiting for? Let's pour this bucket of water out of this factory and save the town from the boiling hot lava! All Snails: Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Gary: C'mon you guys!! (All 22 Snails slithers up to the big bucket filled with lots of water and jumps in and knocks it down from the inside and makes a big wave of water carrying them back outside toward the town of Bikini Bottom where the hot lava is at) All 22 Snails: Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! (Laughs) Victoria: This is great fun! Sweet Sue: Guys, don't try this at home! (The big wave of water from the water pressure factory which is carrying all 22 snails is heading toward the town of Bikini Bottom and stops all the lava which is covering the streets) Pearl and the girls: Horraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!! Ms. Flounder: Clam shells! Could it be? Judy: The snails saved the town!!! Pearl: The snails saved us from the hot boiling lava! Let's go congratulate them! (She and the teenagers and Ms. Flounder climbed down the building and onto the streets and goes toward all 22 snails) Ms. Flounder: Professor Gary that was amazing! You and your Snail-Friends save the town from that hot boiling lava using that water pressure. How did you do it? Pat: Meow! Meow! Meow! Rocky: Pat is right! Gary: Yeah. To tell you the truth and to get out of this contract. I'm not usually a professor! I'm SpongeBob's pet snail and I also live in Snail-Park along with my Snail-Friends. Snellie: And I'm not the Professor's assistant. I'm Squidward's pet purebrad snail. And I also live in Snail-Park along with my Snail-Friends. Even Gary. Lary: There you see. We snails are all friends together inside the Snail-Clubhouse. Ms. Flounder: Well! If you're not the professor then I must take you out of this contract. SpongeBob: (Came by to all 22 snails and Pearl and the teenagers) You tell em that you're not a professor, Gary! Gary: SpongeBob! Foofie: Oh Mr. SquarePants! Muffsies: Yeah like what's up? Mary: Oui, and just in time to take us back home! Petey: And back to our clubhouse! Billy: Now that is a raps calling good times! Ms. Flounder: Why Mr. SquarePants! Is this your snail Gary? SpongeBob: Yes. And I'm here to save him and his Snail-Friends from the hot lava! Boss: But we did stopped the hot boiling lava, Yellow guy! Spike: Yeah. We use water pressure to stop this from happening. Dan: It's from the factory we found to save Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob: Ohh. You snails are all heroes I can pay you for that! Let's all go home together! Back to my house! (He and all 22 snails went back to the pineapple house) Pearl: Goodbye, SpongeBob. Girls: Bye, SpongeBob! (Pearl and the girls sighs happily) Judy: Aren't they dreamy? Amy: Yeah. Those snails are so cute. Jenny: I love these snail-kids. Jenna: Those alley snails are really old and colorful. Ms. Flounder: C'mon class, let's all go back to the Bikini Bottom High School and clean up this huge volcanic mess. (Pearl, Ms. Flounder and the teenagers goes back to their high school and clean up this huge volcanic mess in a classroom. Meanwhile Daniel came to town of Bikini Bottom and saw that everyone is not here and looks everywhere for Gary and Snellie) Daniel: Hello? Gary? Snellie? Anybody? Meow? (He thinks it's a ghost town. Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to SpongeBob's house that night. SpongeBob is sleeping on his bed peacefully while Gary is writing his favorite snail journal of what he and his Snail-Friends did today) Gary: Squidward thinks that I'm not smart as him. So Snellie and I went for a walk toward town in Bikini Bottom. But then we trip and fall on some paint and become a professor. Snellie: We went to the Bikini Bottom High School where Pearl and the teenagers were when Gary signed the contract. Lary: Yeah! When we're in danger we've been chased by hot lava and that's not really smart. Gary: Today was a fun day going to Bikini Bottom High School isn't it guys? And I bet tomorrow will be even more fun. Snellie: You said it, Gary! Lary: Yeah. Let's go to sleep! (Gary, Snellie and Lary fell fast asleep as we zoom out to SpongeBob's pineapple home) THE END NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL Patchy: Ahoy! Patchy the Pirate here! Today's gonna be a Gary the Snail special episode that I might edit. Besides it's a crossover with Star City. Maybe in a future I will edit this post and post it. I can put Gary and some of the Snails in town so that they could name their city. I'll just go with that. Next time on The Adventures Of Gary The Snail! "Snail City!" See you later me hardes! Category:List of season four transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts